The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to query statement modification.
A query is a question asked either verbally or in writing. In computing, a query may relate to a request for data related to a specific topic. Typically, a query is submitted as a natural language question with which to search a data repository for related information. For example, when a user conducts a search on an internet search engine, the user may input a query into the search engine in exchange for a number of results related to the user-submitted query terms. Furthermore, a suggestion to modify query terms may be presented to the user based on an analysis of the user-input query terms. For example, if a user inputs an incomplete natural language statement into a search engine, one or more search terms may be proposed to the user based on an analysis of the user-entered terms in order to complete the incomplete natural language statement.